Fart Gun
The Fart Gun is a weapon created by Dr. Nefario. It looked like a metallic rifle with a canister on top holding blue liquid and an object like a shower head attached to the end. This distributes brown gas which can travel for about a meter and a half before dissipating. True to it's name, when fired, it sounds like someone farting, and it's gas is noxious and disgusting. Regardless, this weapon is used as a respectful salute tool, such as the 21-fart gun salute. Plot Despicable Me Dr. Nefario introduced this as a new weapon Gru ordered and fired it once, aiming for a minion (possibly Kevin), and knocks the minion out. Gru revealed he said "Dart Gun", only to get a whiff of the fart. Dr. Nefario put it away, saying "Yes. I was wondering, under what circumstances would we use this?" Despicable Me 2 In Despicable Me 2, the weapon is used again, with six more in existence. It is used by the Minions for a 21-Fart Gun salute in honor of Dr. Nefario's departure for a new employment offer. The second time, the Fart Gun is used by Dr. Nefario to completely incapacitate the mutated El Macho. Despicable Me 3 In Despicable Me 3, the weapon appears in the opening of the Illumination logo and in the ending whit Mel in the last scene with Dru in Gru's Airship. Appearances in Other Media Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem The fart gun is used as a threat to the minions in Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. Somehow, the fart gun's scent is replaced with that of bananas. Minion Rush In Despicable Me: Minion Rush, sometimes two minions can be found on the side of the track playing with the Fart Gun. If your minion runs into them, the screen will be momentarily covered in green gas. A Despicable Bonus will be awarded to the player's Minion who will automatically knock a Minion playing with the Fart Gun. In the Jelly Lab Update, the Fart Gun's effects have been been strengthened. When the player runs through its gas, the entire screen will be covered in liquid, greatly blinding the player's view. This can be dangerous in some areas, as the player won't be able to see oncoming obstacles in his way, usually resulting in colliding into one. Also in this update, Minions will spawn and use the Fart Gun in Vector's Fortress. In Minion Race update, Fart Gun is also used as a gadget. It is a two-star defense weapon, by using it, there are a few yellowish-green fogs staying at where the minion ran through; if other minions run through it, the scenery is also masked and the speed of running also decreases until the fog disappears. Minion Rush Minion Fart Gun.png|A Minion plays with the Fart Gun in the background. This is in the Anti-Villain League in Minion Rush. Minion Rush Fart Gas.png|The player's Minion has ran through the effects of another Minion using the Fart Gun in the Anti-Villain League in Minion Rush. Notice the green gas covering the screen. Screenshot 2016-01-02-17-33-04.png|Fart gun in Minion Race Fart_Gun_Victim.png|Effect of the fart gun on the victim in Minion Race Merchandise The fart gun is sold under the label "Fart Blaster", as a Toys R Us exclusive, though some have been sold in a toy store at Universal Studios Citywalk and on Amazon.Despicable Me 2 Banana FartCategory:GadgetsCategory:WeaponsCategory:Gadgets in Minion RaceBlaster Trivia *It is the only gun that makes a farting-anus sound. *Originally, Felonius Gru asked Dr. Nefario to develop a "Dart Gun", but Nefario misheard what Gru said and developed the Fart Gun, much to the former's chagrin. **Nefario also commented in Despicable Me that there won't be a place for them to use it, which is later overturned when he uses it against El Macho in ''Despicable Me 2''. **Gru did not ask Nefario to develop a Dart Gun after he sees the Fart Gun, unlike when he asks Nefario to develop the Cookie Robots when Nefario accidentally made Boogie Robots. This was most likely due to the fact that the Dart Gun won't serve much use than the Fart Gun either. * Nefario has kept a Fart Gun all the time during the events of Despicable Me 2, as seen when he brings it out to knock out El Macho. Gallery Download_(8).jpg 21_fartgun_salute.jpg Fartgun2.png|Dr. Nefario, about to shoot El Macho with the fart gun. References Navigation Category:Gadgets Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets in Minion Race Category:Items